Lost in your World
by Ieromance
Summary: Kurt was walking home from a shopping trip with his best friend Mercedes, when he finds a mysterious boy sobbing and covered in blood at a nearby bus shelter.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy guys So I've had this idea roaming round my head for a while, and I decided to give it a go. There aren't many fics about with Kurt helping Blaine out, so I thought I'd try this idea out. I'm quite pleased with how this turned out actually =)**

**Summary**

**Kurt was walking home from a shopping trip with his best friend Mercedes, when he finds a mysterious boy sobbing and covered in blood at a nearby bus shelter.**

**Marcie xx**

Linebreakk

Kurt sighed, and glanced over at the couple giggling and smiling at each other on the next table across. He and his best friend, Mercedes Jones, self appointed diva, were out shopping in the Lima mall. Well, not shopping, they had finished hours ago. They were in a nearby coffee shop, The Lima Bean, waiting out one of the storms that were so rare in Ohio.

Sighing again, Kurt looked away from the happy couple, and out the window at the rain drizzling down outside.

He was just so _lonely_.

But hey, being probably the only out gay person in Lima was probably not doing him any favours either.

He was cut off from his thoughts by Mercedes placing his seventh cup of coffee in front of him, and sliding into the booth opposite him.

"Sorry that took so long, white boy, the queues where crazy!"

"It's fine 'Cedes," He replied, smiling over at her over his coffee.

"We should get going soon, I don't think the storms gonna let up any time soon!"

"Mmm." Mercedes agreed. "I can't believe it's even raining here! Normally the weather is amazing!"

"I know!"

They continued to chat, until both had empty cups,

"Well, I guess this is my cue to leave! I'll see you at school on Monday, okay white boy? Love you," Mercedes stood up and gave him a tight hug, which Kurt returned, murmuring

"Love you too." Into her ear before descending out of the coffee shop, pulling out the Mac he had bought at the mall. Kurt had assumed that it would be a nice day, and decided to walk. He wished he had brought his car, he thought as he stepped out into the pouring rain.

He made a couple of turns, before reaching a bus stop, which he decided to shelter in for a few minutes, just to see if the rain would let up. He walked up to it and sat down, noting that there was only one other person in there. The person looked as if to be male, but was wearing a large hoodie with the hood pulled tight over his face. He was also dressed in what were possibly nice jeans, but were covered in mud which hid the beauty.

"Bad weather, huh?" Kurt said. The boy jumped, but other than that didn't give any acknowledgment that he had heard Kurt.

Kurt frowned, but continued.

"I mean, it hardly ever rains in Ohio."

Again, there was no reaction. The boy let out a tiny sniffle, but that was it.

Becoming annoyed, Kurt stopped talking. The rain seemed to get even heavier, and the boy started letting out even more frequent sniffs now. Kurt couldn't help but look over, his eyes softening when he heard the boy start to cry. Kurt knew all of the signs, he was used to hiding tears himself when things got too hard.

"Hey," He said softly, and stood up and walked over to the boy, who was full out sobbing now. He bent down so he was at eye level with the boy, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, not expecting the flinch the boy gave.

"Leave me alone!" He shouted, and finally raised his eyes to meet Kurt's. Kurt was stunned for a moment, as icy blue met hazel brown. But he was shook out of his daze, however, when he saw the rest of the boys face.

"_Oh my-"_

Blood was covering most of his face, leaking from a split lip, a cut above his eyebrow, and what appeared to be a broken nose. The area around his eye was a nasty purple colour, and his expression in general was slightly angry and frustrated, but mostly just lacking of hope.

"W-what happened to you?"

All traces of anger on the boy's face just seemed to disappear, just draining off and leaving his face looking bare and plain.

"N-nothing." He replied lamely.

"_Nothing_? Who did this to you? Do you want me to call the police-"

"NO! I swear, I'll do whatever you want me to, just don't call the police!"

Kurt stopped, taking in the worry and fear on his face.

"Okay. You can start by telling me your name. I'm Kurt."

"B-Blaine."

"Good. Now, if I promise not to tell the police, will you tell me what happened?"

Blaine swallowed nervously, and then nodded, once, minutely, but a nod nonetheless.

"Good. Let's start by who did this to you."

Blaine's eyed widened, almost comically.

"No! No, I can't say! They'll kill me!"

"They?"

"Please!"

Kurt paused.

"Okay. But do you want me to call your parents or someone to pick you up?"  
>Blaine let out a dark, humourless chuckle.<p>

"As nice as that would be, I can't be picked up by anyone. No one wants to be friends with the_ fag."_ He spat out. "And anyway, I can't go home either. _Dont ask_."

He added darkly.

Kurt, meanwhile, was trying to process this information. _They called him a fag? That's usually a word used against people like, well, like me. __And he said that he has nowhere to go? Maybe if I-_

"Come back with me." Kurt said abruptly.

"What?" Blaine looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Come back to my house. You said you had nowhere to go? I'll give you a bed to sleep in, and we can help you in the morning. It's getting late now anyway, and I assume you don't have anywhere better to go."

Heck, he knew he was taking a risk. He could be taking in a psycho serial killer in for the night. But really? That seemed unlikely. And to be honest, it would be worth the risk, as he would later find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's little old me! Sorry about the wait, I'd normally update sooner, but I'm so busy preparing for Christmas! I'm so excited! Have any of you got your trees up yet? I'm putting up my one tomorrow, plus I have lunch with my family, PLUS I'm going to town with a friend, Plus… You get the idea :P Also, does anyone watch I'm a celebrity? Final tonight! Woooo! Dougie to win! Anyway, without further ado, I present to you the next chapter!**

**Marcieepooo xx**

* * *

><p>"Dad? I'm uh- I'm home!"<p>

Kurt called as he stepped inside of his house, Blaine trailing behind him, gazing round at the cosy home in awe.

"Daaaad? Carole?"

He turned to face Blaine.

"I guess he must still be at the garage."

Seeing the look of confusion on Blaine's face, he added;

"He works there. Fixes cars and all that jazz. Do you want a drink or anything? I'll go set up the spare room for you in a sec,"

"Erm.. A water would be lovely please."

Kurt nodded, and went to get said beverage, Blaine following him into the kitchen.

He looked slightly uncomfortable, and looked around the kitchen, before perching awkwardly on a chair at the kitchen island that was in the center of the room.

"Oh sorry!" Kurt called out, noticing Blaine's apprehension.

"Did you want to go take a shower or something?"

"Erm.. Would that be okay?" Blaine asked gratefully.

"Yeah of course! It's just upstairs on the left, towels are already in ther. I'll make you something to eat while your in there, lasagne okay?"

Blaine gave the affirmative, then headed upstairs, giving Kurt time to think.

He knew that he had to call his Dad, but he was putting it off 'till the last moment possible. After making the lasagne and putting it in the oven, he was just setting the timer when the door swung open and his dad called out;

"Kurt? Finn? I'm home!"

Kurt's eyes widened and he panicked. Casting a worried gaze up the stairs, he was relieved to see Blaine was still in the shower.

"Mmm.. Something smells good!"

Burt walked into the kitchen and set his workbag on the counter.

He smiled at Kurt, but the smile slipped of his face when he noticed Kurt's worried gaze.

"Kurt? Are you alright?"

"Well, actually, I, um-"

"_You, make, me, feel like I'm living a, teenage dream…"_

Blaine's voice drifted down the stairs, and Kurt faltered for a moment. His voice was _beautiful_.

But he snapped back into reality when he saw his dad staring at him with a hardened expression.

"Kurt? Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

* * *

><p>"Erm.. Yeah, about that.. Don't be angry, but I had to help him, he would have got hypothermia or something! And he needed to go to hospital! How could I have rejected him?"<p>

"Kurt." Burt said through gritted teeth._ "Who is in the shower upstairs?"_

"Erm..Blaine."

"Okay. And who is Blaine?"

"I am."

Kurt shrieked and turned around, crying out,

"Blaine!"

But as he took inBlaine's face, no longer covered in blood, and his shining curly black hair, he felt his breath catch in his throat.

"Kurt."

Burt's hard tone was back. Kurt whirled back around, blushing furiously.

"Tell me now why there is a stranger in the house or I will ground you for a month and take away your phone and allowance."

Kurt glanced helplessly at Blaine, then swallowed and nodded.

"Please don't be mad Dad, but he was hurt and I offered for him to stay here, just until he could find a place for himself."

Burt's eyes softened slightly andBlaineexcused himself, heading back out into the corridor in search of something to do.

"Find a place for him to stay? Why doesn't he live with his parents? He looks like he's about your age!"

"It's not really my place to tell, dad. But please can he stay, just for a night or two?"

Burt sighed resignedly, then nodded.

"Okay. Is the guest room set up?"

"No, not yet, I was just making…. SHIT!"

He turned around and raced over to the oven, pulling it open to reveal a cloud of thick black smoke, that drifted over their heads and set the smoke alarm ablaze.

"Kurt? Are you okay?"Blainesped into the kitchen, coughing when the wave hit him.

"Oh god! What's that!"

"Dinner." Kurt said miserably.

* * *

><p>"And- And then, he ate it in the end! I mean, how stupid can you be?"<br>Currently, Kurt, Burt, Carole, Finn and Blaine were seated at the table in Kurt's dining room, laughing at the story Kurt was telling. Well, everyone apart fromBlaine that was. He seemed slightly reserved, only cracking a smile when everyone else was nearly falling out of their chairs because they were laughing so hard. Burt and Finn seemed oblivious, whereas Carole and Kurt seemed to pick up on it, and try to include Blaine more.

"I didn't know, okay!" Finn huffed, trying to hide his smile.

Upon arriving home, Burt had filled Carole and Finn in on the situation. They seemed taken aback when they saw Blaine's bruised up face, but nether the less didn't say anything.

"Anyway, since we've all finished dinner, may Blaine and I please be excused?" Kurt asked.

"Sure honey, do you want me to set up the guest room?" Carole asked, smiling at Kurt.

"No, thanks Carole, but I actually did it when you were re-making dinner, which was lovely, by the way." Carole accepted the compliment with thanks, and Kurt and Blaine left the table, climbing up the stairs.

"Okay, so this is your room. I'm just next door if you need anything. Pyjamas are in this draw," He walked over to the dresser and gestured to the items as he talked about them. "And then in the bathroom, the toothbrushes are all new, so just help yourself, and honestly, don't hesitate to ask if you need anything."

Blaine smiled warmly.

"Thank you so much Kurt, to you and your family, for everything you've done for me. I'm so grateful to you, I owe you."

Kurt blushed and grinned happily.

"Don't worry about it. But I mean it, if you want to talk about anything, just let me know, okay? My door's always open!"Blainegave a final nod, and Kurt left the room, his head reeling. He collapsed onto his bed with a huff. Who was this mysterious, beautiful boy? And why was his face all bruised and beaten? Who did it to him?

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy it? I love Ellen off The Ellen Show! Have you seen her car? I cracked up when her and Paris Hilton just drove out in this tiny smart car! :)<strong>

**Marcie xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy guys! Updating time! Merry Christmas! Got my first present today.. AWESOME! Love you, Immy I is so happy! Has anyone noticed how I seem to start every chapter with speech? I'll try and stop… Next chapter! Reviews get.. *looks at camera***

_**DELICIOUS REDVINES!**_

**Anyway peoples, please read on!**

* * *

><p>(Btw, I feel like doing a POV for this chapter. WOOO! Yup, I'm crazy today :P Probably 'cause I babysat and being around kids has that effect on me..)<p>

**Blaine's POV**

I open my eyes blearily, squinting to try and ward of the unwelcome sunlight drifting in. Becoming accustomed to the bright light filtering into the room, I inhale deeply, then open my eyes fully, confused to say the least. I'm used to waking up and smelling the sharp scent of bleach and carpet cleaner, but now all I can smell is the appetizing scent of bacon drifting through the room. My stomach grumbles, alerting me of its presence. I sit up and look around the room, memories flooding through me like a tidal wave. I'm at Kurt's house. I have about an hour before I'm on my own again.

I sigh, and slowly peel back the covers.

_Man up, Blaine. It was your own decision. You don't want to go back. They've probably not even noticed that you're gone yet._

I was shaken out of my thoughts by a series of knocks on the door; and an angellic voice calling,

"Blaine? Are you awake? I made bacon,"

I shot out of bed faster than I would care to admit, and threw open the door.

"Good morning to you too!" Kurt laughed, his glasz eyes sparkling in the morning light.

"Sorry!" I say, looking down in embarrassment. My stomach gives another loud grumble.

"We'd better get you some food!" Kurt smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling adorably.

He leads me down the unfamiliar stairs, and into the kitchen where he places a plate of bacon in front of me, then another plate with a few slices of toast piled on top.

"Thank you!" I say through my mouthful of food.

He laughs again, and grabs an apple from the fruit bowl nearby.

"Aren't you going to have any?" I ask, bemused.

"God no!" He scoffs, "Think of all the calories!"

He sits next to me, and we eat in comftarble silence, before Finn comes stomping down the stairs.

"Kurt! Bacon! Gimme…" He dashes into the kitchen, and grabs a slice, throwing it into his awaiting mouth eagerly, before Kurt has even had a chance to say good morning.

"Finn!" Kurt says exasperatedly. "At least use a fork!"

But Finn just ignores him, and piles loads on a plate before climbing back up the stairs and into his pit.

"God! Boys sometimes!" Kurt says, but I can see his eyes smiling.

I shift, and then wince. My ribs still feel a bit sore. Nothing too bad, but it's not exactly pleasant either.

"Oh gosh, I completely forgot you were hurt!" Kurt exclaims, catching me wincing. "Give me two minutes to get dressed, and then I'll take you-"

"Kurt!" I laugh. "It's fine! I'm just a bi tender that's all. Nothing worth worrying about,"

Kurt pauses in his panicking, and then reluctantly sits down.

"Well, okay. But I'd still feel better if you got Carole to check you over. She is a qualified nurse, after all."

I panick for a second. No-one can see me shirtless. If they did they'd see all the bruises and scars.

"N-No! I'm fine, honest! I, um, I just tripped, that's all!"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, clearly unbelieving, but thankfully doesn't push the subject.

"So, anway, did you want to do something today? I was thinking that we could go to the mall for lunch, or maybe just get a coffee or something?"

He says excitedly.

I swallow nervously. As much as I would _love_ to go with Kurt, I only had a small amount of money, and I didn't want to waste it.

Kurt obviously understood my doubts, and hastily added;

"Don't worry, I'll pay! I got twice my allowance this week because I helped dad out at the shop, so it's honestly no problem."

I swallowed again. Kurt and his family had already done so much for me, and I really didn't want to be a burden.

"If- if you're sure. I can help you and your father out at the shop, or do chores or _anything_ to make it up to you,"

"Don't be stupid," Kurt says. "Of course I don't mind, I wouldn't have offered if I did! And anyway, how much is a cup of coffee now a days? Like 2 dollars! Don't worry!"

So we decided to go out for lunch at the mall, and maybe pop into a couple of shops on the way.

* * *

><p>Kurt and I were stumbling back to his car, laden with millions of shopping bags.<p>

"I still can't believe you managed to buy out _everything_ at the mall!" I teased, smiling as Kurt blushed.

"Oh, shush you, I only bought out _two_ stores!"

We both laughed and continued our trek to the car, when I stopped, frozen. _It can't be him. No!_

"Blaine? Is something wrong?"

"Please just let's go. I-I.."

Kurt noticed my wide frightened eyes, and quickly led me to the car. I glanced back at my Father, and felt hatred bubble inside me. He didn't seem to even be unhappy or sad.

Kurt pulled open the door, but just at that moment my Father turned around and saw me hurrying towards the car.

"Blaine?" He said angrily. "I thought you'd finally come to your senses and ended it yourself!"

* * *

><p><strong>OOOH! Cliffhanger! Oh yeah! I 3 JOEY RICHETER!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my little jelly beans I hope you enjoyed the cliffhanger.. MWAHAHA! I'm watching Inception at the mo, so sorry if this update is kinda weird… My first draft before I got distracted was…  
><strong>

"**Blaine? I thought you'd finally came to your senses and ended it yourself!"**

**Blaine gulped, and then his Father pulled out a gun and shot him.**

**THE END!**

**:P I don't really get Inception, I got it up until the infinite staircase thing and then.. ASDFGHJKL! BRAIN MELT! Sorry about he short update!**

**Marcie xx**

* * *

><p><strong>KURT POV<strong>

"Blaine?" He said angrily. "I thought you'd finally came to your senses and ended it yourself!"

I looked at the man staring furiously at Blaine, then at Blaine himself. All of the colour seemed to have drained out of his face, and he was staring at the man in shock. I couldn't just let him get away with saying something like that!

"Excuse me?" I stepped forwards, noticing smugly that I was taller that the man.

"And who are you?"

He looked at me, eying me in distaste and said;

"Who am I? I'm Blaine's father. _Unfortunatley._"

I looked at him, shocked. How could this man be so rude, especially since he was Blaine's dad.

I felt someone tugging on my sleeve, and turned around to see Blaine looking at me with wide, terrified eyes.

"Kurt. Can we please just go?"

"That's right. Just run away like you did before. You know, when your Mother and I came home, and you weren't answering, I had hoped that you had just killed yourself. Oh, how I wanted to walk into your room and see you hanging by the neck from the celing. But no. You were too much of a coward to do that too." He scoffed. "But, I guess, I can just end it now. One snap of your neck, and I wouldn't have to put up with your disgusting, wrong ways any-"

"STOP IT! JUST, STOP IT!"

I glared at Blaine's father, my face flushed from anger.

"How _dare you_. You are a sick, sick man who doesn't even deserve to _look _at your son. Come on Blaine, we're leaving."

I huffed furiously, and dragged Blaine to the car. Unlocking the door, I climbed inside, and slammed the door shut.

"Kurt-" He began softly, but I cut him off.

"Who was that? That couldn't have been your father, nobody who is in your family can be that rude."  
>He sniffed, and I turned to look at him, noticing his beautiful face had tears dripping down it.<p>

"I guess I owe you an explanation."

I softened slightly.

"You don't have to, it's your decision."

"No, it would be better for me to just get it out. Just, give me a minute to calm down." He sighed, and looked at me tearfully. I hesitated, then reached out to cover his shaking hand with my one.

"Take all the time you need."

* * *

><p>Blaine was silent until we reached my house, both of us having had time to calm down.<p>

I pulled into the driveway, and groaned in annoyance, seeing my dad's car in the driveway. I cut off the engine and we both climbed out.

Taking a minute to compose myself, I took a look at Blaine, and nodded approvingly before opening the front door and walking inside.  
>"Kiddo? Is that you?" My Dad called from the living room. I whispered to Blaine to go straight upstairs, as I was sure my Dad would notice the red rimmed eyes and distraught facial expression.<p>

"Yep Dad, were home!"

"We?" My Dad questioned, walking into the Kitchen and placing his empty coffee mug in the sink.

"Yes. I know I said one night, but can Blaine please stay another? I don't think home is really an option for him at the moment," I said darkly. Dad looked at me confused, but didn't push the subject.

"Sure, kiddo. So how was your shopping trip? Did you get that new Alexis Meen scarf you wanted?"

"Alexander McQueen, dad, and yes I did. It was 30% off as well!"

We made small talk whilst I made two mugs of warming tea, an then I left the Kitchen to go and give Blaine the tea. I walked into my room, and found him sitting on the bed.

"So…" I started to say, closing the door, and then going to perch down next to him.

He smiled, and reached over and took my hand in his again. He then shifted along so that our sides were pressed together, and rested his head against my shoulder. The contact sent a thrill down my spine, and I tried not to shiver.  
>"Okay. Well, it all started when I was 14…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yeahh! Another (Kinda) cliffhanger, suckers! I'm going to update quicker, but I've been writing the chapters and uploading them straight away , so I'm writing from scratch every chapter :L Toodlepip!<strong>

**Marcie ;) 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry for some confusion this chapter may cause! I thought about what someone said about the past two chapters, and I agree that they were a bit rushed, and that the time gap was in a bit of a weird place, and stuff like that So what I'm going to do, is merge the previous two chapters together, and edit them a little. Anyway, does anyone want to beta for me? ( Please!) I have no idea how it works, and I think I do need one, desperately :P**

Marcie xx

Linebreak…

_A fourteen year old Blaine was sat in the park, holding the hand of his best friend, Lacy, in his._

"_I know," He was saying. "I should tell them, but I'm just so worried. What if they kick me out?"_

"_Blaine!" She exclaimed. "Don't worry, okay. I know your parents may not seem to be the most accepting people in the world, but you never know unless you talk to them. Anyway, if it doesn't go down well, you could always stay with me."_

_Blaine's eyes welled up at that._

"_Really?" He asked softly. "You-You'd do that for me?"_

"_Of course I would! I'm your best friend, stupid!" She punched him lightly on the arm._

_He leaned over and embraced her in a hug.  
>"Okay. I'll do it. I'll tell them.<em>

"Tell them what?" Kurt asked.

"You'll find out in a minute," He said simply then carried on with his story.

_He arrived home an hour later, and immediately his parents called him into the dining room._

"_Blaine! We didn't think you'd be eating with is!" His mother said, as he sat down at the table.  
>"There are leftovers in the kitchen if you want them," She offered.<em>

"_No, no, it's fine, I'm not very hungry anyway. I um, I actually wanted to talk to you and Dad about something."_

"_Okay? What was it Blaine?" His dad spoke for the first time that evening._

'_Okay. I can do this' He thought._

"_Mum, Dad.. I- I'm gay."_

_The silence that followed was deafening._

"_Mum? Dad?"_

"_Are you sure?" His dad's voice was surprisingly calm.  
>"W-What?"<em>

"_I said, are you sure?" His tone was becoming more harsh.  
>"Yes."<em>

_The uproar that followed was instant._

_His dad stood up and pinned him against the wall, whilst his mum sat there, sobbing into her £500 pasta._

"_D-Dad!" He choked out. _

"_No son of mine is a faggot! Look at your mother crying Blaine, she's crying because she's so disappointed in you."_

_His dad raised a hand, and punched him hard in the nose. Blaine cried out, and heard a crack.  
>"You deserve all this, fairy!"<em>

_The punches kept coming, and Blaine was struggling for breath. Finally his dad stopped, and stormed out of the room._

_Blaine struggled to sit up, fighting off waves of dizziness, then managed to wrestle his phone out of his pocket._

"_L-Lacy?" He asked painfully, as soon as she picked up._

"_Blaine? What happened? Are you okay"_

"_N-No! Can you.. Can you come and get me. I'm at… at home. Please, come quick."_

_He hung up, and laid there in agony for what felt like hours, but was actually minutes. It was only when he heard quick footsteps approaching, that he blacked out._

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped. "That man is horrible!"

"Shhh…" Blaine whispered into Kurt's neck where his head was resting gently. Kurt's heart fluttered, and he nestled his head on top of Blaine's, and let him continue.

_When Blaine woke up, it was alone. He had been in a coma for a week and a half, and Lacy had left a note saying that she and her family were moving to Minneapolis, and she had tried to tell him before he told his parents, but hadn't got through. His only physical memory of her was a note, and his parents hadn't visited him once. It was then that he made the decision to run away._

"But I only found you a couple of days ago. What did you do? How did you get those injuries?"

Blaine sighed, and lifted his head to look at Kurt.

"As soon as I was released from hospital, I returned home, I snuck in and luckily my father wasn't in, and I packed a bag. I took a couple hundred dollars from the side, my parents weren't very careful with their money. Then I left, and got a room in a cheap hotel for a while. After a couple of weeks, they kicked me out, found out that I was gay."  
>He said bitterly.<p>

"I was back to sleeping the streets, until someone was kind enough to give me 50 dollars, so then I stayed in a different hotel. I lived like that for a couple months, before I met my parents again. They were furious, and enrolled me in private school, Dalton, so that I couldn't escape again. Not because they missed me though, because they didn't want me ruining their 'perfect image',"

"At Christmas time I always went round friend's houses, but one winter everyone went on vacation. I had no choice but to go home. But when I got there, and he and some friends were angry with me, and beat me up. I was so distraught that I was considering killing myself, but I couldn't go through with it. My Dad walked in and found me with a razor in my hand, and guessed what I was about to do. That's what he meant about me being a coward, earlier. He was My Dad was about to kill me, I don't know how, but I just knew. So I pushed past him and left. I had no phone, no money, nothing. So when it started raining, I went to the bus stop to shelter. And that was you found me, I guess."

He worried his bottom lip between his teeth, staring at his lap, ashamed. He looked up, though, when he felt a comforting pair of arms wrap round him. He inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of vanilla. He felt his heart speed up in his chest, pounding so fast he was sure that Kurt could feel it. Kurt sighed into his neck, where his head was resting, and Blaine felt a shiver go through him, feeling the warm air puffing into his neck. Kurt pulled back, and Blaine looked into the clear, blue eyes that he had grown to know and love. He had only known Kurt for a few days, but he knew that his feelings for Kurt were _definitely_ more than just friendship.

"You can stay here as long as you want," Kurt murmured gently, and Blaine smiled, his throat constricting with the tears that threatened to come.

"Thank you," He whispered.

Linebreak!

When Blaine woke up, his face was pressed against something warm and soft. He shuffled closer into the comforting warmth, and blearily opened his eyes, glancing at the clock. It said **2:53 AM**.

He looked over, and saw that the warmth was Kurt's chest, and his face was burrowed into it, with Kurt's arms wrapped around his back.

He sighed with happiness, and let himself drift back to sleep, feeling safe and loved inside Kurt's embrace.

Linebreak!

**Blaine POV**

When I woke up for a second time, I immediately reached out for Kurt, and then frowned when I was only met by slightly cold bed sheets. Then I blushed, because I was in _Kurt's_ bed, and with my new found feelings, that was a big deal!

Blushing, I rubbed my sleep crusted eyes and sat up. I realised where Kurt had gone when I heard the shower on, and the faint bars of Defying Gravity drifting in from the bathroom. I listened breathlessly, in awe of Kurt's beautiful countertenor voice.

_Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity,_

_And you won't bring me down, _

_Bring me down!_

I gasped when he nailed the high F. That was amazing! But I was cut off from my thoughts when he walked into the room, clad only in a loose towel, and humming softly. He headed towards his humongous closet, not noticing that I was awake. I could only stare in awe as I appraised his beautiful body. Where did he get those _abs_ from? He was… He was beautiful! And that creamy white skin… I shivered, and then froze, guiltily meeting his eyes when I noticed that he had turned around, and his cheeks were covered in a light blush, which was probably because he had noticed me staring.  
><em>Like a perv, Blaine! <em>I scolded myself.

My eyes drifted back down to his still bare chest, but snapped up again hastily when I heard him make a small noise of discomfort.

"I-I'm so sorry, honestly! I.. I just, um,-" I stammered.

"I.. It's fine! I'll just get dressed!" He turned back around, and raced back into the closet, shutting the doors behind him with a slam.

I sighed, and stood up. I might as well take a shower now that I was awake.

Linebreak!

When I went downstairs after my shower, Finn was the only one sat at the table.  
>"Oh, hey Blaine!" He greeted in between humongous bites of cereal.<p>

"Morning, Finn!" I replied, trying not to laugh at his appetite.  
>"Where's Kurt? I thought I heard him down here?"<p>

"Oh, yeah, he went to the store to get some stuff for his cooking thing. He said he'd be back in about half an hour."  
>I nodded, accepting the statement, the proceeded to make myself some toast. Finn was silent until I was spreading on the jam, then he coughed awkwardly, and said;<p>

"Blaine.. I've not know you for that long, and you seem to be a pretty cool guy, but I just wanted to say that I know you have feelings for Kurt-" I spluttered, and started to speak, but he cut me off. "- Don't deny it! Anyway, I'm cool with that, but I feel like I have to give you the big brother speech. If you hurt Kurt, I hurt you. He might not seem like it, but he's actually quite sensitive. Please, if you two do get together, just be careful with him." He finished his speech with a satisfied smile.

"I will, Finn. I would love to date your brother sometime." I felt a dreamy quality come to my voice. Even talking about Kurt made me feel happy and safe.

I was going to continue, but just then I heard the sound of a car pulling up in the drive, and assumed it would be Kurt. I stopped speaking, and instead sat down to eat my now cold toast.

Linebreak!

That evening, Burt and Carole were seating me at the table to discuss school, since it would be Monday tomorrow.

With slight hesitation, I had agreed to let Kurt fill them in on why I had run away, so now they knew the full details.

"Blaine," Burt started. "Now, Carole and I both love you being here, and we assume that you'll be sticking around for a while longer – Which we're completely fine with!" He added hastily, seeing my look of worry. "Well, we wanted to talk with you about school. We thought that you could attend McKinley with Kurt and Finn; they're both starting their senior year. **(Please correct me if I'm wrong! - Marcie) **you're 17 too, right?"

"Yes, I am," I confirmed.

"Great! We could go to the principal office tomorrow morning, and talk to Figgins about you getting enrolled, I'm sure it wont be a problem. Is that okay with you?"

I gave the affirmative, and Burt smiled.

"Okay, now we'd also like to discuss living arrangements. We were wondering, well, if you wanted to consider something more… Permanent?"

I could only stare at them in hope and shock.

Linebreak…

**Kurt POV**

"W-What?" I heard Blaine stammer from where he was seated in the dining room. I knew I was eavesdropping, but I already knew most of the stuff about him. Finn however, didn't.

"Dude!" He breathed, his breath tickling the back of my neck from where he was crouching behind me.

"Does this mean that Blaine is going to live with us, forever?"

"Shhh!" I quieted him. "I'm trying to listen!"

"Yes," Dad was saying. "I mean, since your parents haven't technically disowned you, we can't take full custody of your person, but we'd like it for you to live here with us. We could decorate the spare room for you, we have two anyway, and you could go to school with Kurt, I'm sure he wouldn't mind taking you there."

"I-I couldn't. I mean, you've already done so much for me!"

"Don't be stupid, kid. What kind of people would we be if we kicked you out? And I'm sure Kurt would miss you," He spoke with a tone of laughter in his voice.

"W-Well… Yes!" He breathed out.

Dad said a few more quiet words to him, one's that were to low for me to make out, then called out;

"Kurt, Finn, come on in, I know that you've been listening in!"  
>I blushed, unable to stop the smile that was spreading across my features, and followed Finn into the room.<br>"Dude? You're going to live with us? _Awesome_!" Finn clumsily stumbled across the room, and embraced Blaine in an awkward half hug half pat on the back thing.

"Yeah. I guess I am!" He smiled, looking warmly at me, his hazel eyes crinkling in the corners.

Linebreak!

**Wow, long chapter! (For me :L) Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait, but me and my 'Friend' had a huge argument, and I didn't feel like writing.**

**But I'm back now! Mwahaha (Evil voice)!**

**Keep calm and eat red vines! Also, has anyone heard of Shimeji? They're so cute! I got little Kurt and Blaine ones, PM me if you want the link xD**

**Marcie x**

* * *

><p><em>Okay. Okay Blaine, you can do this. <em>Blaine thought to himself, taking deep, calming breaths as he slowly descended the steps leading up to McKinley.

_Seriously, no-one's going to hurt you or anything! They don't even know that you're gay, so you have nothing to worry about!_

Kurt had left him to go and find Mercedes, and hadn't returned, so Blaine had decided to make his own way into school. He pulled open the doors and entered the building, gasping in surprise as he was met by the many people swarming around the crowded corridors, desperate to get to class on time.  
>He was amazed by the amount of pupils in this school. In Dalton the classes had about 15 people in them, but here it looked like there would be about 20 or 30 in a class! He knew that he had to go find the office to pick up his schedule, so he went up to the closest person and tapped them lightly on the shoulder.<p>

"Erm, excuse me? I'm ne- _Kurt_?"

Blaine was surprised as Kurt hugged him close. He hadn't recognised him because he appeared to have changed clothes from earlier.

"Oh, thank _god_! I came back and you were gone! I thought one of the jocks had eaten you or something!"

Blaine smiled and chuckled lightly.

"No, don't worry," He beamed.

"Oh! I almost forgot! This is my best friend Mercedes Jones, Mercedes this is Blaine.."

He looked at Blaine suddenly.

"Oh! I don't know your surname!"

"Anderson, and it's a pleasure to meet you Mercedes," He kissed her hand, and she blushed and smiled.

"Anderson? As in, Anderson and Martins?" Kurt asked, mouth gaping at Blaine.  
>"Erm… Yeah," He shifted uncomfortably, and Mercedes did the Awkward Turtle thing with her hands.<p>

"Woah! So when you said your parents were well of, you meant _loaded_!"

Kurt exclaimed!

"Yeah… That's not going to change anything, right?" Blaine said worriedly.

"Oh, no, not at all! I was just shocked that your father was part of such a big company!"

Blaine sighed in relief. He loved Kurt and his family, and didn't want to have to leave them. Just then the bell rang, and even more students filtered into the hallway. Now his guess to the amount of people in classes had gone up to 40, at least!

"I'd better show you to the office, bye Mercedes, love you!" He embraced her, and she replied with a "Sit with me at lunch!" and a love you too before Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm and started to lead him down the corridor.

"How do you survive here everyday?" Blaine shouted over the chaos, and Kurt laughed, replying;

"I don't know!"

Just then Blaine came to an abrupt stop as two unfriendly looking jocks stalked over, and each pushed Kurt and Blaine against the lockers. They were both holding syrupy looking drinks, one was purple and one was red.  
>"Welcome to McKinley, fairy!" One of them sneered, and then they both threw the icy liquid into their faces and stalked off. Blaine gasped in shock, and tried to wipe the freezing drink from his stinging eyes.<p>

"Holy shit Kurt! What was that?" He questioned angrily, rubbing his eyes in vain.  
>"Don't do that, you'll make it worse! The stinging goes away in a few minutes," He caught Blaine's wrists and placed them down by his sides.<p>

"Who were they? What was that?" He asked, calming down slightly. He had, _unfortunately_, got his short temper from his father.

"Their names are Karofsky and Azimio. And the thing they threw at us was a slushy, it's basically ice with syrup on it. I don't even know why they have them here, now come on and lets go get cleaned up."

* * *

><p>Blaine was now waiting outside the office, his eyes still feeling slightly sore from the grape flavour drink. Kurt had left him a while ago to go to class, after speaking with the receptionist. They had agreed to meet outside Kurt's last lesson before break; Home Ec. Blaine groaned and buried his face in his hands, sighing. He was so confused about his feelings for Kurt. Every time Kurt touched him, or smiled at him with <em>tha<em>t smile, Blaine felt his heart flutter.

In the bathrooms, Kurt had washed his face with such tenderness, and Blaine had tried his hardest not to burst into tears. He hadn't felt loved in _years_. He felt so much longing for his own family to love and accept him for who he was. Jealousy creeped up on him as he thought about Kurt's family, but he quickly shook it off. He was incredibly grateful for what they had done for him, and couldn't say anything bad about the family. He sighed again, and looked up, gaze drifting to the receptionist dressed in a tight blazer and pencil skirt, then the old, withered plant in the corner, and then the closed office door again. What was taking so long?

Coincidentally, just then the door opened and a pretty woman stepped out, yelling something in Spanish before storming out. A man also stepped out and looked around the waiting area, eyes settling on Blaine who was seated uncomfortably in one of the plastic chairs.

"You must be Blaine Anderson," He said in a monotone voice. "Please, come in."

Blaine sat down at the desk, and so did the man.

"My name is Principal Figgins. I have your timetable here;" He pushed a piece of white card across the desk, "And your planner to write homework in," He passed a small book across too.

He then rallied off some other boring information to Blaine about things like lunch times and assembly. Eventually though, he let Blaine go, pointing him in the class of his first class, AP English. By the time he reached it, the class was halfway through, and he tentatively knocked on the door, and then pushed it open as the teacher waved him in.

"Hi, my name's Blaine Anderson, and I'm new here?" He passed her the note Figgin's gave her, and she nodded, then gestured to the noisy class in front of her.

"Feel free to sit where you like," She said, and then went back to typing on her laptop. Blaine scanned the room, and then decided to sit next to a lonely looking boy in a wheelchair. He put down his bag and then sat down himself, smiling at the boy.

"Hi, I'm Blaine!" He said, putting out his hand to be shook. The boy took it, and replied;

"Artie."

"So, does the teacher just sit there and play on her laptop, or does she actually teach us?" He asked cheekily. Artie laughed.  
>"I know, I swear she plays video games when no ones looking! We're supposed to be reading The Boy In The Striped Pyjamas, but she can't control us! I, however, am actually interested in the book, and will carry on reading, if you don't mind?"<p>

Blaine smiled and picked up a copy himself, and they spent the remainder of the lesson just reading, and laughing and chatting occasionally.

* * *

><p>Blaine had been happy to find that Artie was in his next class, along with Kurt, Mercedes, and someone else who's name Blaine forgot.<br>They had all sat together in the lesson, and Kurt had baked the most _amazing_ brownies in the world! Blaine ate three, he was not proud to admit.

At lunch time he and Kurt walked into the cafeteria, chatting about Wicked, when they were called over to a table by Artie and Mercedes, and a group of people he didn't know, including the loud girl from Home Ec.

"Hey guys!" Kurt said happily when they sat down.  
>"Hey Porcelain, Hobbit," A very pretty Latina girl replied.<p>

Blaine looked at Kurt, confused.

"Care to share you cute friend with us, Kurt?" She asked.

Kurt looked over to Blaine, and then gestured round the table.  
>"Guys, this is Blaine, he's… a transfer, and Blaine, these are my friends;<p>

Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Finn, Puck, Mike, Tina, Artie, who you met earlier, Quinn, Rory and Mercedes, who you also met earlier."

They all gave him a smile or a wave when their names were mentioned, with the exception of Brittany, who just looked confused and whispered something into Santana's ear.  
>"We're all in the New Directions together." Kurt said.<p>

"Nude Erections?" Blain repeated, staring bemusedly at Kurt.

"No!" Kurt snickered. "_New-Directions._ It's the glee club here."

"Wait- You have a glee club?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, why? Do you want to join? Oh, that's great! We need new members!" Rachel called out, and immediately started listing song choices he could do for his audition.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked. "Did you want to join?"

Blaine hesitated, and then nodded. "Yeah. Yeah I do."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello lovely readers! Sorry, but this isn't an update. I'm at a complete loss for inspiration, and I have no idea what to write! Could anyone give me any ideas? It just seems like I've gone through the plot too fast, like their problems have all been worked out and it's only the 6th chapter. I think it would be a bit unreal if Blaine's Father came looking for him again.. Right?**

**So please, please give me some help! I will credit you in the A/N (Does anyone actually read them?), promise!**

**Marcie x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone who prompted! Names **

_**Kawaii01**_

_**Mrscakeakajane**_

_**EmmrZep**_

_**AngelisIgniRelucent**_

**Thanks yousee! Go check them out! Ze prompts vere... TOTALLY AWESOME! :P**

**Also.. Joey Richeter.. SMEXY! CHRISTMAS IN 3 DAYS! WOOOO!**

**Marcie xx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>BLAINE POV<strong>_

It was the end of the day, and the final bell had just rung. I was waiting for Kurt by my new locker, nervously twiddling my fingers. I was _very_ apprehensive about my audition for glee club. What if they didn't like me? What if they just laughed? There had been a glee club at Dalton, The Warblers, but I didn't try out. Some of my friends had tried to persuade me to join, but I had lost my passion for music after the incident. Now though, I wanted to impress Kurt.

_Maybe then he'll consider dating you_,

I thought to myself, but quickly shook off the thought. I didn't even know if he was gay or not. But the amount he knew about Fashion and Vogue… No. I didn't want to get my hopes up.  
>Suddenly I felt a tap on my back, and turned around, beaming, expecting to see Kurt. Instead I was met by the sneering face of Karofsky, the one who had thrown the slushies at Kurt and me earlier.<br>He didn't look particularly pleased to see me.  
>"<em>Faggot<em>." He spat harshly. He shoved my back into the lockers, and then stalked off. I was shocked at the arrogance of the people in this place. I had half a mind to go after him, but couldn't because at that moment Kurt decided to show up.  
>"Hey Blaine, sorry I was late, but my teacher kept me behind to discuss.. My.. Blaine?"<p>

He said, trailing off when he noticed the expression on my face.

"Are you okay?"

I forced my face back into it's normal puppy-like expression, and smiled at Kurt.

"Fine. Just nervous about the audition, I guess." I replied. Kurt seemed satisfied with the answer, and grabbed my arm to lead me to the choir room.

* * *

><p>I was stood at the front of the choir room, twiddling my thumbs and looking at the floor nervously. I'd been introduced to the rest of the New Directions and they all seemed pretty friendly. Well… Santana had scared me a little, I had to admit. But come on, who wouldn't be scared of a girl who kept <em>razors<em> in her_ hair_? Brad (The piano player) finally sorted out his notes, and began to play the opening bars of the song I'd picked to sing. I took a deep breath, and, after a reassuring nod from Kurt, began to sing.

_Made a wrong turn,_

_Once or twice,_

_Dug my way out, blood and fire,_

_Bad decisions,_

_That's alright,_

_Welcome to my, silly life._

I had chosen to sing a Pink song because, well, she kinda fitted my life.

_Mistreated, Misplaced, Misunderstood,_

_Miss, no way it's all good, _

_It, didn't bring me down,_

_Mistaken,_

_Always second guessing,_

_Underestimated,_

_Look I'm still around._

I broke into the chorus, feeling a bit more relaxed at the looks of awe on everyone's faces. Well, most people's anyway. I didn't notice Finn staring at me in jealous envy, all traces of friendliness gone from his face.

When I finished the song I was met by loud applause from the New Directions, and Kurt ran up and gave me a tight hug.  
>"Well done," He whispered into my ear, his breath tickling my neck delightfully.<br>He grabbed my hand and led to me the seat next to him.

Finn stood up.

"Mr Schue, are you really gonna let him join? I mean, were so close to nationals, and he could just be spying. Plus, he's just gonna mess up our dance routine. I could see from that one song his dance moves were completely crap."

Mr Schue pursed his lips and frowned at Finn.

"Finn, I don't really think that's fair. Blaine is an amazing singer, I think he could even be the male lead. And…"  
>But Finn wasn't listening. All he could think about was what Mr Schue had said. About him replacing Finn as lead vocalist. He knew he had to turn the others against Blaine. And he knew he had to do it soon. He looked down and his eyes fell on his first target. Rachel.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>FINN POV!<strong>_

"Hey, Rachel!"

I chased after her, and she turned around to face me, stars in her eyes.

"Yes Finn?" She asked dreamily.

"What do you think of that Blaine guy?" I asked, leaning against the locker next to hers.  
>"Blaine?" She asked, pulling open her locker and admiring herself in the small mirror.<p>

"He seems sweet. Why?"

"I'm just worried. Did you hear what Mr Schue said about him replacing me? If he became male lead, then he'd surely want to sing with Kurt. And let's face it; you and Kurt have the same range. What if he replaces you as well?"

I finished my speech with a satisfied smirk. If this didn't convince Rachel, I didn't know what would. The diva _did _love her solos.

She turned to face me, worry prominent in her eye.

"Y-You really think so?" She asked me, her voice wavering.

I felt mean manipulating Rachel, but I nodded.

"Yes. That's why I don't want him in glee club. I was worried that he'd steal your solos." I lied.

She bit her lip, then stepped forward and embraced me.

"Thank you, Finn." She whispered.  
>I just rested my head on top of hers. Even if it was mean lying to Rachel, it would be worth it. Plus, I might even get a girlfriend out of it.<p>

That was until I saw Kurt of course. Because he was storming towards me. And he looked _fuming_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kurt POV<strong>_

By the time glee ended, I knew it was taking Blaine everything he had not to burst into tears. He buried his head into my chest, and I stroked his silky curls comfortingly, not even caring about the sticky gel my hand was now covered in. I really needed to get him out of that habit.

I was in a rage with Finn. It was the maddest I'd ever been! (**AVPM – WOO!**) How dare he say that about Blaine! All Blaine had wanted was to fit in, and he had ruined that for him.

I coaxed Blaine out of his chair, and wrapped my arm around his waist, ignoring the flutter that went through me.  
>Pulling him close to me, we started to walk to my car, Mercedes joining us along the way.<p>

"God! I can't believe that Finn said that! What a heartless jerk!" She said angrily.  
>"I know! In fact, there he is now. Take care of Blaine while I go speak to him." I detached my arm from his waist, trying to ignore the pitiful whimper that he let out.<p>

Finn caught my eye and gulped.

"Finn Hudson!" I yelled, "How dare you! How could you betray us like that?"

He looked at me, with (Obviously fake) confusion on his face.  
>"What do you mean, dude?" He asked.<br>"What do I.. God Finn! Do you not even understand? Blaine wanted to join glee, to fit in, and then you tell Mr Schue you don't think he should join? That's just… I can't even tell you how heartless that is!"

The corridors were empty, save for Finn, Rachel, Blaine, Mercedes and I.

"Kurt, I think you're overreacting a little," Rachel started to say, but I silenced her with a '_Bitch, please_' look.

Finn sighed.

"Look, man- Kurt" He added hastily after a glare from me. "I just don't think Blaine should join! We don't want some faggy-,"

I was seeing red.

"What did you just call him?" I stalked forwards.

"N-Nothing!"

I slapped his cheek.

"I said, _what did you just call him_?"

Finn didn't reply.

I glared at him, and then turned my back, not wanting to see his face any longer.

I walked back along the corridor, keeping up my icy demeanour until I reached Mercedes and Blaine, who had silent tears streaming from his eyes, and had closed in on himself.

"Kurt-," Mercedes started to say, but I stopped her.

"Please, Mercy, let's just go." I whispered.

She nodded.

Blaine stepped forward and clutched onto my shirt. He buried his face in my chest, and I hesitated, before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

He looked up, his hazel eyes wide with shock, but slightly red rimmed.

"Come on." I murmured, and Mercedes, Blaine and I left the building, all huddled together.

Finn turned around to face Rachel, who also had tears in her eyes.

"How could you Finn? Not only did you insult Blaine and Kurt, but you also insulted my Dad's. I thought you were okay with gay people?"

"I am!" Finn protested, but Rachel was already walking off.

He sighed. He _loathed_ Blaine. And now he'd have to go home, and face little fairy Kurt, who'd probably tattled to Burt. Sighing again, he left the school. To be honest, he wasn't too fond of Kurt, anymore.

* * *

><p>When Blaine and I had arrived home, we went straight up to my room, and cuddled on the bed. Halfway through the journey home he had finally gave in, and let the sobs overcome him. I felt guilt overcome me, wishing I could do something to console him. Rubbing his back in gentle circles, and whispering reassuring things into his ear, he eventually stopped crying, and slowly dropped asleep.<br>I hadn't felt so close to anyone in my life, not even Mercedes. I didn't know if it was possible to fall in love this quick, but my heart was definitely trying.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-dahh! Finn is so mean! CRIESSS!<strong>

**Marcie x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lost in your World, chapter 8**

**Hey! I'm so sorry for the wait! Christmas was crazy and literally ALL my family came round! I think basically the whole of England just turned up at my house. And possibly some of Ireland too :S I think you'll like this chapter, especially one scene ;) Anyway, I won't keep you waiting!**

**Marcie xx**

Linebreak

**FINN POV**

I finally walked through the front door at quarter to eleven, having been procrastinating going home for as long as I could. I shut the door as quietly as possible, trying to sneak upstairs unnoticed. I could hear the noise of the TV coming quietly from the living room which told me that either my mum or Burt was still up.  
>"Finn? Is that you?" I heard Mum call from where she was seated in the living room.<br>"Erm, yeah." I listened for her response, trying to tell the emotion in it.  
>"Could you come here for a sec, please?" I gulped audibly, and walked over to the couch where I assumed she was sitting, dragging my feet and trying to take as long as possible to get there. I guessed that she wanted to talk to me about what had happened earlier. At least Burt wasn't there, I thought thankfully.<br>"Yeah, mum?" I said.  
>Her face was harsh; she didn't look angry, but more disappointed. She stared at me as I sat down opposite her on one of the plush red armchairs.<br>"And where have you been?" she asked me.  
>I leant forward so that my elbows were resting on my knees and replied, "I was round Puck's." I left out the part about staying in the locker room at school for a few hours and punching the crap out of some punching bags. I didn't think she'd be too happy about that.<br>"I'd appreciate it if you told me first, Finn. Do you know how worried I was when you weren't answering my texts and then didn't come home?"  
>I looked at her apologetically.<br>"Sorry, Mum. I must have left it on silent for school."  
>"Just- Just don't do it again, okay?"<br>I nodded, and then retreated to my bedroom. Kurt's door was thankfully closed, and I walked past it, feeling a little guilty about what I'd said, but not much.  
>I sighed, and collapsed onto my Star Wars sheets. It had been a long day, and I needed to do some serious thinking if I wanted my plan to work.<p>

Linebreak

**BLAINE POV**

In the morning I felt reluctant to go to school, not wanting the others to turn against me, but after much coaxing from Kurt I finally gave in. We had agreed not to tell Burt or Carole what had happened with Finn; it would only result in more arguing, and we both wanted this whole ordeal over already. I could sense that Finn had some homophobia; as much as he had tried to be accepting, he just couldn't. I understood that in Ohio I probably wasn't going to get a perfect life, where everyone's okay with my sexuality, but I at least hoped the people I knew most would be. Especially since I was now living with Finn and Kurt, and would have to see them everyday. I sighed. Hopefully Finn would come around. I'd just have to try and be as kind as possible to him for today.

Linebreak

When Kurt and I arrived at school, I could tell already that the jocks knew I'd tried out for glee club. To be honest, I didn't think they'd be too kind to me after that. They hated all guys who sand, me especially since I was gay. I braced myself for the slurs and slushies that were going to come that day. What I wasn't expecting was for them to back me up against a dumpster whilst shouting abuse at me, then to pull open the lid of the dumpster and toss me in. I heard Kurt yelling as I pushed futilely on the top of the dumpster. Suddenly the lid opened, and Kurt was thrown in, landing on top of me with a grunt. The lid was slammed shut after him. A few thumps told me that the jocks had placed something on top of it so we couldn't get out. I looked up at Kurt, who was lying on top of me, body moulded against mine like a jigsaw. I could barely make him out in the darkness but I could feel his warm breath against my lips. Our eyes met, and I took in a sharp breath. His gaze was burning into mine, causing little electric waves to spread throughout my body, leaving every nerve ending feeling alive and twice as sensitive.  
>I saw his eyes flicker to my lips, and my own mimicked his, taking in his rosy pink ones. I lifted my head up ever so slightly, our lips only inches away from each others. I heard him breathe in deeply, and then he leant forwards too, our lips closer than ever. I went to close the gap, moving in ever so-<br>We jolted apart when the lid was wrenched open.  
>"Are you guys okay? I saw you get thrown in but couldn't do anything-," Rachel babbled on, and Kurt rolled off of me, both of us blushing furiously and avoiding eye contact.<br>Rachel extended a hand, and Kurt grabbed it; Rachel hauled him out. She helped me out, too, and I brushed off my clothes.  
>Luckily for him, Kurt had no dirt or food on his clothes. I, however, had my back covered in old bits of rotten food. I shivered in disgust, glad I had started bringing spare clothes with me to school. I thanked Rachel for helping us, as did Kurt, and we made our way into school, which was now deserted since we had missed the bell. I was slightly annoyed with Rachel for ruining our moment, but glad, too. I didn't want our first kiss to be inside a disgusting Dumpster. I wanted it to be special.<br>I glanced at Kurt to see him staring at me. Instead of looking away and blushing, like I wanted to, I reached out and wrapped my roughened fingers around his soft, pale ones.

Linebreak

**KURT POV**

Holy crap.  
>Those were the first words my brain could come up with. Blaine had almost <em>kissed<em> me. And now he was holding my hand. I couldn't be happier. Because of the almost-kiss, I was now almost certain that Blaine had feelings for me. I decided to take action. I was going to ask Blaine on a date.

Linebreak

**God, why didn't you warn me that History was so boring. - B**

**Haha, I know right! But I'm stuck in AP Literature too, so don't feel too sorry for yourself :D - K**

**I'm surprised you actually texted me back, you don't seem like the type to text in class. - B**

**Please, if you had Mr. Morrison you'd totally understand. :) Do you want to get coffee after school? - K**

**Sure, I'd love to! But let me pay! I made some money working at Target, so I'd like to treat you. - B**

**Okay, just this once then. :) Crap, gotta go, teacher coming. - K**

**Ok, see you later! – B x**

Linebreak

**BLAINE POV**

I stared down at my phone, mentally face-palming.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Why did I put the kiss? Now Kurt would think I was a weirdo! Oh God! Better text him back and act like it was an accident!

But just as I was pulling out my phone, it vibrated again to signal another text.

**:) - K x**

I worried my bottom lip between my teeth. Did he just put it because I did it? Or did he mean it? God, I felt like a 13 year old. I was 17, for heaven's sake. I'm old enough to make decisions like that! I felt a longing deep in my chest. I wanted our coffee dates to be _proper_ dates. I wanted to take Kurt out to a fancy dinner, and kiss him goodnight. I wanted to be able to kiss him whenever I felt like it. I wanted to hold hands with him. I just wanted _Kurt._

Linebreak!

I sat down opposite Kurt in one of the booths at The Lima Bean, handing him a non fat mocha and keeping a medium drip for myself.  
>"So, you know my coffee order?" Kurt started conversationally.<br>"Of course I do!" I replied. He smiled happily. We made small talk for a few minutes, sipping our coffee happily.  
>"So, did you see the trailer for that new movie, The Girl with the Dragon's Tattoo" he asked.<br>"Yeah, I did, it looks pretty good actually. Do you want to see it together?"  
>"Yeah! In fact, I think it might be showing today, if you want to go see it."<br>I nodded. "Yeah, sounds great." I hesitated. Now would be the perfect time to ask Kurt out.  
>"I, um, I was thinking, I don't mind if you say no, but I was wondering, well, if you wanted to go on a… Adatewithme?" I rushed out, and Kurt frowned.<br>"A what?"  
>"A- A date," I stuttered, searching Kurt's face. He broke out into a wide grin.<br>"Yes! Yes, I would love to!"  
>"Great! Do you want to leave now?" I asked, unable to keep the grin off my face.<br>"Yeah, sure!"  
>We grabbed our bags, and made our way over to the cinema that was only a few blocks away.<br>When we arrived, we only had to queue for a few minutes, and we bought our tickets. I insisted on paying, I had invited him after all.  
>Settling into our seats, after buying some snacks of course, we made small talk while waiting for the movie to begin. Kurt's eyes seemed brighter than usual, and I was sure mine looked the same.<br>Halfway through the movie, we both reached into the popcorn bucket at the same time, and our fingers brushed together, causing sparks of electricity to flow up my arm. I tried not to gasp, and my eyes met Kurt's. He was obviously having the same problem.  
>For the rest of the movie, our hands lay intertwined on the armrest between us. They stayed like that for all of the way home, too, and when we stopped in front of the house. I didn't know whether to say 'bye' here or inside, but I decided to stay traditional and remain on the porch.<br>"I had a really nice time tonight, Blaine." Kurt said, smiling at me.  
>"Me, too," I replied, and we fell into a silence, neither of us sure what to say. I gazed adoringly into Kurt's eyes, and realised that the time felt perfect. My gaze flickered down to those rosy pink lips of his, and I stepped forward.<br>"Kurt. Can I- Can I kiss you?" I whispered. Kurt's eyes widened, but he nodded. I released his to cup his face with both of my hands, and took another step forward. Our faces were now mere inches apart. Slowly, giving him time to move away, I advanced, pressing my lips against his in a short, chaste kiss. Right at the moment our lips touched, I felt something explode within me. My whole body was tingling, and I felt all of Kurt's emotions like they were my own, which, I guessed, in a way, they were: hope, fear, longing, but most of all, _love_. My heart felt like it was contracting, and electric waves were flowing from Kurt's lips to mine. I felt his arms slip around my waist, and we carried on the kiss for another few seconds before I reluctantly pulled back.  
>Kurt's beautiful glasz eyes were shimmering with happiness, and I couldn't resist leaning in and pressing my lips against his once more in another sweet, loving kiss.<br>He beamed at me as I pulled back, and said the one thing that had been on my mind since our lips had touched for the first time.  
>"Holy crap!"<p>

Linebreak

**I know, I know, way to ruin a sweet moment :P Oh well :D Reviews?**

**Marcie xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Again, I'm really sorry! I know I've kept you waiting, and I can only hope I haven't lost any readers. Please don't read if you have any triggers. Sorry about any spelling or grammatical errors but this chapter is un-beta'd as I don't want to put my beta under any pressure to edit soon.**

**Marcie xx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blaine POV<strong>_

I shifted uncomftarbly, staring at my feet and trying not to burst into tears. My hand was clasped tightly in Kurt's, who was sat next to me in a intense discussion with his father, talking about income at the garage or something. I wasn't really listening though, instead choosing to stare at the floor. Every few seconds I glanced up, to the same response; Finn glaring at me as if I was a nasty smell under his nose. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I bit my lip and looked up when I heard my name being said.

"Blaine? Are you okay? You've hardly eaten anything!" Kurt asked, looking at me in concern.

"I'm fine! Just not hungry, that's all." I lied smoothly, having perfected the act by now. Kurt still looked concerned, so I gave him a charming smile and he returned to his dinner reluctantly. The rest of dinner seemed to drag on, lasting forever. Finally it ended, Burt excusing himself as the football game was on, and the Buckeyes (his favourite team) were playing. Fin also excused himself, shooting me one last glare that seemed to go un-noticed by Carole and Kurt, as had all the others that evening. Kurt invited me into his room, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, but I politely declined. All I wanted to do was go to my room, curl up on my bed and feel sorry for myself. He looked hesitant for a moment, but then his faced hardened and he grabbed my arm.  
>"Blaine, come with me." He demanded, and pulled me into his room. I sighed, before collapsing onto his perfectly made bed. He stood in front of me, arms crossed.<p>

"What's going on, Blaine? You've been off all evening and I'll be damned if you've eaten a single thing today. Yes, I saw you throw away your lunch!" He said in response to my panicked look.

"I'm just having an off day today, that's all," I felt bad lying to Kurt, but if I said anything about Finn he'd tell his dad, who would probably get angry with Carole. And I couldn't do that to them, not so soon after the wedding.  
>Kurt could obviously sense my lie.<br>"Did I do something wrong?" He asked, face softening.  
>"No! Of course not, no!" I replied immediately. "I'm just having a bit of a bad day. It's got nothing to do with you." I confirmed. He looked relived.<br>"Well… If that's all then… Just, come to me in future, okay? If anything's bothering you I want to hear about it."  
>"Thanks Kurt," I whispered, leaning forwards and hugging him gently. He pecked a short kiss on my lips, pulling back after only a few seconds.<br>"No problem." He murmured into my ear. I pulled back slightly from the hug.  
>"I'm tired so I think I'm gonna crash early. Goodnight," I kissed him one last time before pulling back completely and climbing off the bed.<br>"'Night," He replied and I stepped out of the room, beginning the short walk to my room. However just as I was passing the bathroom Finn stepped out and I crashed into him.

"Watch it, fag!" He hissed. "God, are you blind as well as dumb or something?"

I put my head down and scuttled to my room, locking the door behind me.

I collapsed onto my bed, breathing quickly and harshly. What had I done to deserve this? Finn had turn from a goofy friend to a complete bully in a matter of days. It didn't go a day without him '_accidentally_' slamming me into a locker, or '_accidentally_' tripping and spilling hot coffee all over me. He never said or did anything in front of Kurt, and had even gone as far as to apologise to me. Of course he'd told me he didn't mean it as soon as Kurt was out of the room, though. Everyone seemed to think Finn was being normal, and regretted what he had said. I knew better.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Slam!<strong>_

I winced as my back hit yet another locker. I could already feel multiple bruises starting to form. Kurt, who was accompanying me to French class, sighed and helped me up.

"I don't know why they're being so brutal today," He said "They're never usually this bad!"

I was sure I had a pretty good idea why. I assumed Finn had spoken to his buddies on the football team and told them exactly what he thought of me, hence the raise in tormenting.

"I don't know Kurt. We'd better get to French; I know Miss Olive has a grudge against me!"

He nodded in agreement. Miss Olive always tried to pick faults with me and scored me low grades. I have a feeling she's slightly homophobic, although in this school, not uncommon. Kurt got a perfect score, but again, he's fluent in French so even the teacher struggles to pick out mistakes.

We arrived in the classroom seconds before the bell rang, and the teacher stared at us, unimpressed.  
>"Hurry up boys, you're late!"<p>

"Sorry!" Kurt murmured and we both rushed to their seats.  
>Santana leaned over the table to whisper into my ear.<br>"Wanky," She said, waggling her eyebrows at me suggestively.  
>"Shut up Santana!" I snapped, blushing bright red.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm just going to get Mercedes, okay? You wait here for Rachel, she should be here in a sec. Then we can drive home and have our sleepover!" Kurt squealed before rushing off excitedly. I glanced around for Rachel, but seeing no signs of her I pulled my phone out my pocket and began a game of angry birds. Just as I was getting into it however, the phone was knocked out my hands. I glanced up, furious, but the anger melted into fear when I saw Finn standing there, two large jocks on either side of him.<p>

"Hey look, it's fairy boy!" One of them jeered. They all snickered, and Finn stepped forwards.  
>"Hey, lady-boy. We don't want you in this school, spreading your gay-ness everywhere."<br>I glanced around nervously. There were quite a few people in the hallways, but none I knew and they didn't seem interested in helping me.

"Hey! You're supposed to look at someone when they're talking to you!"  
>My back hit the harsh metal lockers, and I felt pain spread throughout my back.<p>

Another round of harsh laughter came from the jocks.

"Now, homo, our boy Finn tells us you're dating his brother. You know, spreading your gayness everywhere. And we don't want to see it. It makes me feel sick to even think about it. And I think something needs to be done."

Oh God, where the heck was Rachel?

"So, homo, we've decided to give you two options. One – you break up with Hummel and everything goes back to normal. Or two – you stay dating Hummel and we kill you both . What do you think?"  
>I froze.<p>

I didn't know what to do.

It would be safer to break up with Kurt, but I didn't even know if they meant it or not. Plus, it would completely break my heart not being able to kiss him when I liked.  
>I figured for now I would just play it safe.<br>I nodded minutely.

"Good," One of the jocks, Azmo or something said, and pushed me into a locker for a final time. I didn't bother to keep my balance this time, instead sliding down so I was sat on the ground. The jocks and Finn left, leaving me huddled on the cold marble floor. What was I going to do?

I felt a familiar ache in my wrists, but I tried to ignore it. It would only help numb the paim for a few minutes.

I still didn't see Rachel, but I did however see my phone. I crawled over and grabbed it, the ache in my wrists and chest preventing me from standing up.

_1 New Message_

**Where are you? We came back to where you were waiting but all we saw were a few jocks and Finn** – **Kurt x**

I sighed and composed a reply, heading out of the building.

**I popped to the loo, sorry! Could you come get me? It's a bit far to walk!** – **Blaine x**

A reply came in a few seconds later.

**Sure! See you in about 10 minutes!** – **Kurt x**

Pocketing my phone I walked out of the building, sitting on one of the dark brown benches and basking in the warm sunlight. I noticed thankfully that the parking lot was empty except from a few lone teachers' cars.

True to his word, Kurt arrived around 15 minutes later, apologising over and over for leaving me. I brushed off his apologies forgivingly; it wasn't his fault that he didn't see me behind the five huge jocks that had been threatening me.

We drove home slower than usual, going the longer way to spend more time together without Kurt's father breathing down our necks. Now that we were dating Burt was more reluctant to let us spend time together. I know he trusts us with all his heart, but I guess get where he's coming from. Even though I guessed Kurt wasn't ready for anything more than kissing, and I certainly wasn't, teenage hormones _can_ be hard to control. Especially if you looked as good as Kurt does in those skin-tight jeans he wears all the time.

We got halfway home, before Kurt's phone began to ring.  
>"Could you get that for me?" He asked me, passing me the phone. I nodded.<br>"Hello? Kurt's phone!" I answered cheerfully.

"Hey Blaine!" Burt's gruff voice responded. "Just wanted to let you and Kurt know that Carole and I are heading out. Were going to dinner after, so there are leftovers in the fridge or you can order take-out. We'll be back around 9."

"Okay, that's fine! Have a nice time on your date!"

"Thanks Blaine. See you soon,"

"Bye!"

I clicked off Kurt's fancy iPhone and, handing it back to him, repeated what Burt had said to me.  
>"Great!" Kurt replied excitedly.<br>"Just let me text Finn! You and I are going on a date!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the crappy ending, I know it ended in a kind of weird place but… Oh well. Reviews make chapters come faster ;)<strong>

**Marcie x**


End file.
